Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure
Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure is a game made by Microsoft Studios and Disney/Pixar. It lets players jump into the world of 5 different Pixar movies, including Cars. The other 4 are Toy Story, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, and Up. Gameplay The player creates an avatar of themselves by using the Kinect sensor to scan themselves and choose options such as glasses, shape of hair and eye colour/color. In each world, your avatar is changed into a different thing: a superhero in The Incredibles, a rat in Ratatouille, an explorer in Up, a toy robot in Toy Story, and a car in Cars. The player also tries to collect coins and a best time to get points to unlock extras in the levels such as a new buddy, new goals, new special abilities and bonus concept art. Throughout the levels, the player uncovers secret areas that may require special abilities and buddies. In these secret areas, the player finds a Buddy Coin. When all 4 Buddy Coins are collected in a level, the player gets to play as one of the characters in that level. Depending on how many points the player gets in a level, a medal is awarded, either a Bronze, a Sliver, a Gold (7000 points or more), or a Platinum (8000 points or more). Characters The Incredibles *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible* *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Mirage *Omnidroid *Frozone *Syndrome's security guards *Syndrome *Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Tony Rydinger *Jack-Jack Parr Ratatouille *Remy* *Alfredo Linguini *Emile *Skinner *Health Inspector *Django *Anton Ego *Celine *Twitch *Auguste Gusteau *Colette Tatou Up *Carl Fredricksen *Russell* *Dug *Kevin *Kevin's Babies *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Omega *Munz's Dogs *Charles F. Muntz *Ellie Fredricksen Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear* *Jessie *Mr. Pricklepants *Bonnie Anderson *Mrs. Anderson *Bonnie's Grandma (new character) *Al McWhiggin *Aliens (appear when new goals are unlocked) *Bullseye (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Slinky Dog (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Andy Davis (mentioned only) *Bo Peep (mentioned only) *Buster (mentioned only) *Hamm (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Rex (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Townspeople (when new goal is unlocked) Cars *Lightning McQueen* *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Sheriff *Red *Professor Z *Stanley *Bessie *Tokyo Cranes *Professor Z's Helicopter *Tractors *Frank (appears as a wooden 2D model) *Kabuto's Ninjas (when a new goal is unlocked) *Lemons (when a new goal is unlocked and on wooden boxes) *When the player collects 4 hidden Buddy Coins in a level in the hidden areas and heights, they are able to play as one of the characters in that level. Levels The Incredibles #Jungle Rumble #Omnidroid Bash #Save Metroville Ratatouille #Rooftop Run #Floodgates #Stop That Chef! Up #House Chase #Free the Birds #Canyon Expedition Toy Story #Day Care Dash #Airport Insecurity #Dump Escape Cars #Fancy Drivin' #Bomb Squad #Convoy Hunt Voice cast *Lori Alan - Mrs. Anderson *Ed Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Julianne Buescher *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Elizabeth Daily (credited as EG Daily) *Timothy Dalton - Mr. Pricklepants *Brian Dennehy - Django *Brian George *Emily Hahn - Bonnie Anderson *Jim Hanks - Woody *Dwight Howard *Martin Jarvis - Finn McMissile *Thomas Kretschmann - Professor Z *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Philip Lawrence *Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Mrs. Incredible *Nolan North *Raymond Ochoa - Dash Parr *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Elizabeth Peña (credited as Elizabeth Pena) - Mirage *Bob Peterson - Dug *Jeff Pidgeon (credited as Jeffrey Pidgeon) - Aliens *Christopher Plummer - Charles F. Muntz *Delroy Lindo *Jerome Ranft *John Ratzenberger - Hamm *Lou Romano - Alfredo Linguini *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Roger Craig Smith *Peter Sohn - Emile *Anthony Sorano *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Michael Wallis - Sheriff *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Cara Pifko *Kari Wahlgren *Carlos Alazraqui *Elan Grafias *Trenton Rogers - Boy acting as Woody *Cam Clarke (credited as Cam Clark) *Ryan Patrick Donahoe (credited as Miggie Donahoe) *Isabella Murad *Sophie Bergeron (credited as Sophia Bergeron) *JB Blanc *Steve Blum *Jim Cummings *Major Curda *Joy Jillian *Brandon Hendler *Tara Strong *Lucas Lane *Annie Cygan *Will Shadley *Nay Nay Kirby Reception The game received mixed reviews from critics. Metacritic gives it a 68. Trivia *When the player is a male, their avatar as a car is the same car model as Lewis Hamilton. When the player is female, it is the same car model as Carla Veloso. *The billboard of Harryhausen's again appears in the Bomb Squad level. *This is the second time Owen Wilson returns to voice Lightning McQueen in a video game. *So far, this game marks the last appearance of Professor Z. Gallery Screenshots Kinect-rush-3.jpg|Wallpaper Cars rush character.jpg Cars tokyo sushi.jpg Pixar park.jpg Scanned avatar.jpg Scanning.jpg Kinect rush screenshot cars2.jpg Rush cars.jpg 9b77cd3a-b440-4d2a-b1b9-d26f7beb36d8 5.jpg Pixar park Screenshot.jpg CARS Screenshot 11.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Cars.jpg Thumblg.png Thumblg 2.png Screenlg1 Kinect.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Pixar Park.jpg Kinect_Rush.jpg|Cover art Videos Kinect Rush A Disney Pixar Adventure Announce Trailer|Announce Trailer Kinect Rush A Disney Pixar Adventure Scanning Announce Trailer|Scanning Trailer External links *Official Site pl:Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar/Adventure Category:Video Games